Slayers of the Old Republic Book IV: Kashyyk
by Michael Weyer
Summary: On the forest world of Kashyyk, the crew get involved in a Wookie fued, a sinister corporation and a new crewmember. Xover with Star Wars: KOTOR
1. Chapter 1

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book IV: Kashyyk

By Michael Weyer

Buffy the Vampire Slayer owned by Ten Thirteen Productions.

Star Wars owned by Lucasfilm

Knights of the Old Republic created by Bioware Entertainment

The _Ebon Hawk _flew through hyperspace at its best speed. The mechanics on Dantooine had done their work well, repairing and even enhancing some of the ship's abilities. The team had settled into their duties well as the mission began.

As usual, Faith was restless and pacing around the ship's hold. Clad in black leather pants and a red tunic with light red jacket, she was aware of the glares from Bastila but paid them no mind. Like the Jedi knew anything about a dress sense.

She paused by the small room next to the main hold and peeked inside. She saw Juhani kneeling on the ground, her head bowed, her face trying to be serene. The Cathar opened one yellow eye to look at Faith. "Oh, sorry," the human said. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"You were not." With a smooth motion, the Jedi rose to her feet. "I was attempting meditation but…it is difficult to maintain my peace."

"I heard what happened," Faith said as she leaned on the doorway. "Is that master of yours okay?"

Juhani nodded. "Yes. It was foolish of me to think my clumsy efforts could do any real harm. She saw it as a way to test me, though. There is a saying among the Jedi: 'Only when one is brought low, can they see true wisdom.'"

Faith snorted. "They can flash all the fancy sayings they want. That doesn't excuse nearly pushing you to the deep end as a test."

Juhani shrugged. "Perhaps. I am grateful for this chance to take part in this quest. Working with fellow Jedi in the field…it is a good way for me to test my abilities and my faith in the Light Side." She paused and shook her head. "I only hope I do not fall back…"

Faith brushed back her hair. "We'll keep an eye on you and make sure you don't. We're a team here…" She paused and shrugged. "Well, kinda. We're going to have to stick together to get through this thing okay."

Juhani smiled. "Thank you. I…must admit to being surprised you are so open to me. We Cathar are not renowned for our friendliness."

A sad smile came to Faith's mouth. "Let's just say…you don't have to be a Jedi to fall to the Dark Side." She seemed ready to say more but then shook her head and walked away, leaving behind a mildly baffled Cathar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a large room of the ship, Bastila had converted its hold into a training area. She watched as Vance and Buffy dueled with their blades, nodding. "Good, good. Vance, keep your guard up more. And Buffy, always keep an eye out for a break in his defenses."

"I knew how to fight a long time before I met you," Buffy reminded her teacher as she dodged a thrust by Vance and lashed out with a kick. The young man dodged it quickly as he swung at her shoulder. Buffy dodged it and brought her blade to his neck.

"And I would remind you to keep any talk to a minimum," Bastila coolly added. "Be focused on an opponent, not any conversation."

"Actually, some of my best conversations have come up in fights," Buffy said as she backed up. "Which says something, I suppose."

Vance turned his saber off as he looked to Bastila. "You expect us to run into any Dark Jedi?"

Bastila nodded. "It is a distinct possibility, especially when we reach Korriban. The Dark Jedi may not be the equal of Revan or Malak but they are still quite dangerous."

Vance shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, Revan went down easy."

Buffy snorted. "Yeah, after Malak blew up the ship around him!"

Bastila grimly nodded. "Yes. I am sorry for that."

Both Vance and Buffy seemed surprised. "You are?" Vance asked. "I thought the whole point of the attack was to kill him."

Bastila shook her head. "No, our key objective was to capture him alive. The Jedi do not believe in killing our prisoners, no matter their crimes."

"So…what?" Vance asked. "You were going to catch him, try to interrogate him? Maybe even bring him back?"

Bastila nodded. "What better way to deal with an enemy that to turn him to your side? To use his knowledge against his former allies?"

"But Malak ruined all that," Buffy noted. "Hell, probably for the best."

Bastila fixed her with a cool look. "Do not speak of such matters you know little of, Padawan."

"I'm just saying that it sounds like wasting Revan was pretty much the one good thing Malak's done."

Vance shook his head. "I don't know about that. Revan had…well, I wouldn't call it honor but I don't think he would have ordered Taris wiped out like that. He may have been evil but he had some good military skills. Malak is just using brute force, no subtlety and not caring who gets killed in the process."

Buffy shook her head. "Yeah but Revan's the one who started all this. He shares more blame for what's going on."

"I do not believe------"

The rest of Bastila's remark was lost as the three Jedi suddenly found their minds assailed by a strange image…

_The tripod device, a match for the one in the temple on Dantooine, opening up and the Star Map flashing on, the light illuminating the shadows of the threes that surrounded it completely…_

As soon as it had come, the vision ended and the trio blinked as they absorbed it.

"Whoa," Buffy whispered. "That was…intense."

Vance shook his head. "I guess we know what to look for."

Bastila rubbed her temples. "Yes…this bond we share must allow us to see visions of the Star Maps. In this case, it does appear to be on the ground of the forests of Kashyyk."

Vance raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly narrowing it down. The planet is filled with forests."

"Could the Wookies know something?" Buffy asked.

Bastila frowned. "I doubt it. While they are technology-minded, they prefer the more natural setting of the forest. I suppose we shall have to wait until we get there."

At that moment, the speakers over the ship crackled and Faith's voice filled the ship. "Attention, this is the flight deck. We are currently entering the orbit of lovely Kashyyk. The temperature is a nice 65 degrees and while sunny, you won't be able to tell due to the thick carpet of trees. We'll be landing shortly, please put away all tray tables and return your seats to their full upright positions. Thank you."

As Bastila and Vance exchanged baffled glances, Buffy just closed her eyes. "She's been dying to do that, I can tell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a bit tricky to navigate the huge trees of Kashyyk. The thick trees stretched up hundreds of feet and seemed to bathe the majority of the planet in green and brown. Carth managed to find the homing signal to the small outpost which had cleared off a wide space for its landing pad. Soon, the _Ebon Hawk_ was settled on the dock and the crew were ready to get going.

"Here are our assignments," Bastila announced. "Vance, Buffy, Carth and I will talk to the local offices. Carth, you and Canderous can try to talk to some of the locals here, they may know something more. Zaalbar," she addressed the Wookie. "Do you know anything about this Star Map on the forest floor?"

The Wookie shook his furry head. "_My people make their homes in the upper branches. Only our bravest warriors venture to the far depths of the forest on their sacred hunts. If they have encountered such a thing, then they would not share the story readily with outsiders like yourselves."_

"I see," Bastila said. "Then we are to look for it unaided, then?"

Zaalbar shook his head, running his fingers through his fur nervously. _"The Shadowlands are a sacred place. Much of it is uncharted and unexplored. It is a place of great danger as well. Kinrath spiders and katarn beasts rove in packs and carnivorous blossoms can devour one of even my species!" _Zaalbar let out a sigh that echoed off the metal bulkheads. _"But there is beauty in the danger, harmony in the unknown...Ah, the words of your kind cannot explain it. I am sorry."_

"Hey, why so gloomy, Big Z?" Mission said, elbowing him. "You're home, buddy!"

The Wookie did not seem at all happy. _"I…fear this homecoming may not be a joyous one, Mission."_

Canderous leaned in to Carth and whispered. "I can already tell we're getting into a situation here. Best to keep all guns ready."

"I've already got mine," Carth whispered back, patting his twin holsters.

Canderous raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Why?" Carth sounded insulted as he looked over Canderous' armored clothing. "How many do you have?"

"Seven."

Carth seemed unsure if he was joking and then decided he didn't really want to know the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group exited the ship and felt the chill in the air. There was a haze around the trees, making it hard to see the ground far below. The dock was mostly deserted except for a couple of mechanics. What got the group's attention was that several of the men were clad in orange and black uniforms.

"Oh, great," Carth muttered. "Czerka."

In their brief time in this galaxy, Faith and Buffy had come to discover that the Czerka Corporation was pretty much third after the Sith and the Exchange when it came to evil organizations. And from some stories they'd heard, it sounded like Czerka might even outdo the Exchange. The Corporation promoted themselves as trying to help out customers and bring less developed worlds into a new future.

However, Czerka's methods left much to be desired. Rumors had spread of them hiring mercenaries to wipe out natives on worlds so they could move in. That they were quite active in the slave trade. That they cared nothing for the lives of thousands if it meant an increase to their profits. Most damning was that they were officially affiliated with the Sith, aiding them in trade, selling weapons and developing planets. If Czerka was here, the group realized, things on Kashyyk were far from ideal.

Out of the gloom walked an Ithorian, flanked by two armed guards. The Ithorian nodded his flat, slug-like head and welcomed them. "Domjabgee…I am Janos Wertka. Welcome to Edean, Czerka Corp invites you to our lush and fertile planet. For the minimal fee of one hundred credits, you may dock here and partake in the pleasantries that our company has to offer."

"Edean? I thought this planet was called Kashyyyk?" asked Carth.

"Kashyyyk is the name used by the indigenous inhabitants. Edean is the proper name for this world, voted on by the corporate stockholders," advised Janos. "Please, follow me to the Czerka Corporate Office to take care of your fee so you can begin your Edean adventure."

The group exchanged looks as they followed him on. He led them down a series of raised walkways where other Czerka officers walked around. Zaalbar looked about, his nose moving as he sniffed the air. "_I...I know this place, the sounds, the smells. The walkway and the dock are recent. We have no need for these things when traveling the branches, but this place is close to Rwookrrorro - my home village!"_

"That's good news, right?" Mission looked around cautiously.

_"I had thought I would never return. Perhaps, I never should have..."_

The group came over to the small building that housed the Czerka offices. Janos moved behind a desk and nodded to them. He looked over Zaalbar and seemed to smile. "I can see you are a collector of rare species. I am surprised you do not have your pet on a restraining collar. He must be well trained."

"Oh, shit," Faith muttered as Zaalbar instantly straightened in anger. Vance put up a hand to stop him as he gazed at the Ithorian. "He is not a slave. He follows me because of a life-debt."

Janos nodded. "A life-debt? That is something hard to arrange."

_Do not mock the life-debt!" _Zaalbar roared. "_I should tear you and all your slaving kind apart where you stand!"_

"Hey, take it easy, Big Z!" Mission cautioned him. "We're on hostile turf here."

Bastila was still trying to deal with Janos. "So, the slaving operations are the reason Czerka set up shop here?"

The alien spread his arms. "Look around. This planet has many resources, but they are underdeveloped. We are currently testing indigenous plant life for medicinal purposes, but research takes time and money. The bio-harvesting of the Wookiees provides an economic base for later diversification."

"And just how do you do that?" Buffy asked, her voice riding a knife's edge. "The Wookiees aren't exactly a passive folk. Surely, you have resistance."

"Arrangements have been made with the local leadership. Harvesting is handled quite delicately," Janos said impatiently. "As I'm certain you must know, a compliant local government was important to establish even before we built the spaceport and started operations."

"Interesting." Buffy's tone had a chill Bastila had to appreciate.

"If it will satisfy you, I will give you the details. We supply arms and technology in exchange for a supply of healthy Wookiees. Both sides profit. I'm glad I don't deal directly with the local Chieftain, thank goodness. Far too brutish."

"Is there any way I may meet this Chieftain?" Bastila asked. "I'm looking for something he may know about."

"If Chuundar knew anything, he would be happy to report it."

Zaalbar's face blackened with rage_. "Chuundar...Foul traitor! I was hoping never to hear his name again."_

"Whoa! Whoa!" Mission said. "Who is this guy?"

"Zaalbar, what is it?" Vance asked.

_"I will have to explain later - away from Czerka ears."_

"Very well, Zaalbar," Bastila said plainly. "Thank you."

They exited the offices, Faith steaming. "I can't believe you didn't let me punch him at least once!"

"Low profile, Faith," Buffy stated.

Faith gave her an amused look. "Sorry, you're talking to me about taking things quietly, B?"

"Settle down," Vance said. He turned to the Wookie. "Okay, Zaalbar. I've been trying to give you space and privacy but I think there's something you need to tell us."

"_I...I am sorry. I should have prepared you, but I don't know if I've prepared myself."_

"Prepared yourself?" Vance asked. "What do you mean, Zaalbar?"

"Buddy, you told me - you were fleeing from slavers," Mission said. "Did...did you..."

A heavy huffing sound - the Wookiee equivalent to a sigh._ "Czerka slavers found me, and I broke free of them before they could sell me to a Tarisian noble. I ran and lived deep in the sewers. That was true...but not the whole story." _

"You are among friends, Zaalbar," Juhani reminded him. "Friends who will do our best to aid you."

_"I...I am an exile among my people. I will not be welcomed back, and my presence can only hinder you." _

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"_Chuundar…is my brother. Our father is…was…Chieftan of our tribe," _Zaalbar explained. _"I discovered Chuundar's deal with Czerka, the plans to enslave our people. We...we fought. I became enraged...I still do not remember our battle, but when my father confronted us both, Chuundar told him that I attacked with my claws."_

Juhani looked up at him, a furry brow raised. "I would have done worse than claws," she admitted.

_"No, you do not understand! It is different for Wookiees than Cathar. Our claws are tools, not weapons. To attack with them makes one a mad-claw, a beast. Because I could not remember the fight, I could not defend myself. I was exiled, and Chuundar sent the slavers after me, knowing none in my village would come to my aid."_

"How awful!" Mission said. "Buddy, you gotta realize that none of us would find fault in what you did. You were defending your life!" She walked right up to him. "Even if you went a little nuts, it's ancient history. Surely, they can forgive and forget, right?"

_"You have always been better to me than I deserve, Mission, but Wookiees have long lives - and longer memories. I haven't much hope..."_

Bastila pursed her lips. "This may make things more complicated."

"Well, golly gee whiz," Buffy sarcastically said. "I have no idea how to handle that."

Bastila threw her a glance as they continued down the walkway, seeing a small merchandising stand. The man behind it smiled but it was without charm, as was his slick clothing, dark hair and goatee. "So, new spacers have come to wild Kashyyyk? Please, look well upon the wares of Eli Gand. I live to serve your needs."

Sitting beside him, working on a small device, was a young black man in the clothes of a freight worker. He snorted while he kept working. "Just be sure to pay cash." he suddenly warned, "The interest on Eli's loans will drain you like a Deluvian fatworm on a Hutt's backside."

The owner looked at the mechanic, arching an eyebrow. "First off, Hutts are ALL backside," he said smarmily, "Secondly, I don't much like the comparison. No need to get personal. It's just business." Shaking his head, he turned back to his customers. The dishonesty was so clear in his voice, the JEdi didn't even have to sense it out through the Force, "Poor fellow, he's been waiting for his friends to return with my money for a standard month now. Ah, but you don't need to hear of this. What can I get you?"

"Do you always enslave your debtors?" Buffy asked.

"It's not slavery," Eli said in a poor attempt to sound hurt. "I just consider it sound business. I gave you engine parts, I wish for payment in return. Having you stay and work the debt sounds fair to me, Matton."

"Just don't get used to it," the man replied. "My crew will be back with the money soon and then I'm off this planet."

"Of course they will," Eli said in a condescending tone while giving the others a dubious look. "In the meantime, you can work off the debt. But for now…anything I can get you?"

They picked up a few medpaks and other supplies before walking off. Juhani's yellow eyes were narrowed as she gazed back at the man. "I sense something wrong about that."

"Me too," Buffy admitted. "But we've got bigger concerns at the moment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Jedi, Faith, Zaalbar and Mission made their way down the wooden walkways, past some of the huge trees of the amazing forest. "I may be a city gal," Faith remarked. "But I gotta admit, this is one cool place."

"It would be better if not for these slavers," Juhani spat.

"I know it's bad here but…"

"You know nothing," the Cathar hissed. "You have no idea of what others must endure. To walk down the streets, to have people look at you in disgust; like an animal. Most did not know anything about me, but it was there all the same. Because I was 'alien' - different from them, frightening. I doubt any of them had seen my people before, so they persecuted me. They looked down upon me and my family, charged us more for food, spat on us, would not let us walk down 'their' streets..."

"Juhani!" Bastila snapped. "Control yourself!"

The Cathar closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I…apologize. It is…difficult."

Vance was about to give her some words of encouragement when they came to a break in the path before them. A Wookie guard stood there, a large blade in his hand. He fixed his eyes on Zaalbar and his face contorted in anger. "_You enter the domain of Chuundar, Chieftain and leader! Mad-Claw, you should never have returned! What brings you back to plague our village?" _

_"Plague?" _Zaalbar argued._ "Why do you allow Czerka to plague us?"_

_"You bring outsiders, too. More taint!"_

_"Stand aside!" _Zaalbar shouted at them._ "They are with me, and I want access to the home of my people!"_

_"You've no rights here, mad-claw. This human should not have brought this taint upon our land! You will answer to Chuundar!"_

"Taint?" Buffy asked. "What does he mean?"

_"He means me. I am the taint that you have brought back," _Zaalbar admitted shamefully.

_"Shut up! You are nameless with dishonor, mad-claw. Yours is a foulness that disgusts me."_

"And you trust that slime-bag Chuundar?" Mission fired back at them. "Czerka admitted he's on their payroll."

_"You slander our chief, outsider! Chuundar rose as leader despite the tragedies of his clan. He teaches us to resist the invaders! He is a great chief, full of guile and skilled in the hunt." _

Buffy snorted. "Oh, I can already tell this guy's full of it."

The guard glared at them all before motioning with his sword. _"The Great Chuundar has been expecting you. He demands you to be brought to him at once."_

Faith licked her lips and leaned in toward Buffy. "So, um…how many Wookies you think you can take out?"

The Jedi made a show of thinking about it. "Um…maybe fix…seven if I'm lucky."

"Oh, ok," Faith said as the group started to follow the dark-furred Wookie. "Just making sure you won't make it too easy for the rest of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book IV: Kashyyk

By Michael Weyer

The walk to the village wasn't too far. The huts were set all around, made of various styles of wood and were quite well-constructed. Wookies were all around, their fur a mix from dark brown to almost white. All were glaring at the humans with undisguised hatred and Faith could only imagine the waves of animosity the Jedi were feeling.

They were relieved of their weapons and brought to a large house built from wroshyr wood, lit by modern glow-rods and decorated with woven rugs and brightly-colored murals of Wookiee legend. Five armed humans flanked Chuundar's throne, as well as the two Wookiees by the door, and it made Zaalbar feel physically ill. This was his worst nightmare come true.

Zaalbar had been herded to stand next to the throne, and Mission wouldn't leave Zaalbar's side, holding his large paw in her tiny hands. The others stood before the throne, blaster rifles pointed at their backs. It gave them a look at the Wookie before them.

Chuundar had well-groomed black fur and plenty of ornamentation - including his father's prized amber necklace. He sat in the carved wooden throne, but stood as they entered. Chuundar flashed them a predatory smile before speaking.

_"Step forward and address the mighty and wise Chuundar. Did you think you could walk the upper boughs of Kashyyyk and not be observed? I've had my climbers and scouts watching you and your ship."_

The Czerka captain stepped forward. "Your presence here threatens to upset a lawful business arrangement, as well as transporting a dangerous animal, an attack droid, and who-knows-what on that smuggling boat of yours. We hold authority here. Most of the time, we put your kind to death...but we'll indulge Chuundar on this." He smiled wickedly. "I actually like his idea...fits you Wookiee-lovers just right."

"And," Bastila said. "As you have no doubt discovered when taking our weapons, you are holding four members of the Jedi Order. The corporation would not want to be implicated in our deaths, but allowing the Wookiees to be our executioners serves your purposes admirably."

"Shut up, lady. Give it a couple years, and the Sith will have exterminated the rest of you."

"_I don't often allow visitors of your kind, but you travel with a mad-claw." _Chuundar said, gesturing broadly around the room. "_I was only seeing to the safety of my people."_

_"And yet you flank yourself with Czerka slavers!" _Zaalbar shouted, waving his massive paw to the Czerka guards who still held their blaster rifles to the party's heads. "_Are they not outsiders, or have you sold all of Kashyyyk to them!"_

_"Ah, Zaalbar. You've been exiled many years. You should not speak in that tone. Things are different now." Chuundar_ had a smile on his face that made Zaalbar afraid_. "You are a mad-claw without honor. You have no voice among our people. I, on the other hand, am Chieftain."_

"For someone who thinks only of his people's safety, you have certainly done a good job of surrounding yourself with the enemy," Vance noted.

_"You can talk all you like, but no one will believe you. I've had a long time to guide what my people think. They trust me, Mighty Chuundar. Even with my brother insane and my father enslaved, I rose to protect my people, despite it all..."_

_"Father enslaved? 'Mighty' Chuundar? What are you talking about? You were the runt!"_

Chuundar's face lost its calm as he roared. _"I am no runt!" _He cleared his throat and tried to calm himself._ "Like I said, Zaalbar, a lot has changed since you left."_

"What do you want, carpet-head?" Buffy demanded. "I know there's a reason we're here so are you going to tell us or are you planning to show how long it takes for your breath to poison us all?"

Zaalbar had to smile. He knew this young human was a brave one.

Chuundar sniffed. "_I've not killed Zaalbar because I take pity on my poor and insane brother. I hope that eventually he and I can come to an agreement. However, I have heard you. You seek something in the Shadowlands, as do I."_

"What do you know of it?" Bastila asked, careful not to reveal anything about the Star Maps.

_"I know of its location the ruins in the lowest part of the Shadowlands," _Chuundar elaborated._ "There is an insane Wookiee that has taken to living in the same old ruins. Like Zaalbar, he too became a madclaw and now roams the Shadowlands, lost in his guilt and rage. He is interfering with my Czerka allies and that is not good for business. I want you to kill him."_

Faith's hatred of this…thing was increasing by the minute. "You sell out your own people, turn on your own blood, and you're not even sorry about it! 'Mighty' Chuundar appears to be nothing more than a fur-covered Hutt!"

_"I know little about the Hutts, but they would understand what your exiled companion does not. Young Zaalbar has no foresight. Imagine the destruction if Czerka came in with blasters firing. I saved many lives...Of course, I also gained weapons and arranged for my rivals to be harvested."_

"I'm with Faith on the 'fur-covered Hutt' opinion," Mission said.

"And what makes you think we'll do as you ask?" Vance said evenly.

Chuundar's face became harder and more dangerous. _"You take my offer, or I will allow my Czerka allies to take you outside the village and kill you all. If you choose to live, Zaalbar will stay here to insure your loyalty. You can't defeat me here. No one would dare oppose me to join with an outsider or an exile."_

_"I...I will do as you ask," _Zaalbar said._ "My life belongs to the human woman, and I give it for her."_

"Big Z, no!" Mission looked to her friends. "He...he can't do that! Just because he's Chieftain, he can't hold Zaalbar prisoner, can he?"

Buffy leaned to her. "I don't like this either, Mission. But he's holding the cards right now. We have to play it his way."

"Okay…okay…" Mission took a deep breath. "Then I'm staying here with Zaalbar."

_"Mission, no,"_ her Wookie friend said. "It will not…"

The Twi'lek defiantly crossed her arms and shook her head. "No talking me out of this, Big Z. Someone's gotta stay and make sure you're treated all right."

_"Enough talk!" _Chuundar bellowed. "_I've given my orders! Goorwooken will take you to the Shadowlands by elevator. You wait at the home of the Holder of the Laws until he can come for you."_

Buffy leaned in toward Zaalbar and Mission. "Don't worry. We'll get you out of this. I promise."

"And a promise from her is one gaur-damn-tee," Faith remarked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group moved out of the chieftan's house and Bastila pulled out a small communicator. Flicking it on, she spoke into it. "Carth, can you hear me?"

There was a pause and Carth's voice echoed. "Bastila? Are you okay?"

"At the moment. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," the soldier replied. "Seems Czerka has sent armed guards around the _Hawk. _We're not going to be able to take off until they give the okay."

Vance shook his head. "Got to hand it to them, they work fast."

Bastila nodded. "Meet us by the entrance to the Wookie village. We'll explain the situation then."

"Okay, me and Canderous will head out. We'll let HK stay with the ship and make sure no one gets on board."

"That little droid?"

Carth chuckled. "Actually, Canderous has been, ah, modifying some of his defense programming. Don't worry, he'll make sure the ship's okay."

Bastila decided she didn't want details. "Good, we'll meet you soon. Bastila out." She turned the communicator off and sighed. "It appears our mission has become more complicated."

"This is not right," Juhani said, her fur bristling along with her aura. "That a being could lead his people into slavery...I think of how I and my family were treated, like animals."

"Where are you from, anyway?" Buffy asked, realizing how little they knew of the Cathar.

"A pit of a world in a distant part of the galaxy," she replied, her eyes staring outward. "My parents fled there when our world was overrun by the Mandalorians. It was a poor choice, though. The people there were intolerant of aliens and the only work to be had was hard and back-breaking."

"I'm sorry," Buffy quietly said.

"It was not your fault," Juhani stated. "It…is not something I wish to think of often." She turned away, making it clear she considered the conversation ended. Buffy opened her mouth to press her but Vance put a hand on her shoulder. Looking to him, Buffy saw him solemnly nod and realized he was right.

As they waited for Carth and Canderous, they were taken to the Holder of the Laws. His home was a little smaller then Chuundar's "palace," but far older and made with great care. Right outside the home, there were two other Wookiees. The first was obviously young - a child. The other was speaking to him sternly.

_"Woorwill, you make me worry! Even I cannot protect you, and it shames me to admit it."_

Woorwill ignored him as he stared n wonder at the group_. "Look, father! They are so strange - short and hairless."_

_"Woorwill, damn it! These are not to be trusted! They...all of their accursed kind...they have no honor, and seek only to use us as animals and slaves."_

"We're not slavers," Buffy quickly stated.

Woorwill was fascinated. _"I've...I've never spoken to outsiders, or even been so close to one. I mean, Chuundar teaches us to understand you, but..."_ The young one scowled. _"I suppose you're here to laugh at us and gloat over how many of us you've taken. Can you even understand me?"_

"I understand you just fine," Vance said. "I'm just here to find out more about the planet. Chuundar is holding my friend in the Chieftain's hall until I'm able to finish a task for him."

The elder Wookiee leaned in, astonished_. "The friends of the mad-claw? He is not your slave?"_

"No," Bastila stated. "We are Jedi – we don't own slaves."

The elder Wookie snorted. _"Humph! I am Jaarak, and I have seen too much in my years. There is no such thing as honor in your kind. Stop bothering my boy! He doesn't need you taunting him!"_

_"But what if they know something, father?" _the youngster asked._ "They're friends of the mad-claw, and who knows what he has told them? Maybe they can help..."_

_"Help? Have you gone mad yourself, boy? These are outsiders. Look around you. They do nothing but lie, and steal, and taint the best among us." _He glowered at the others._ "Talk to me if you must, but you leave my son alone!"_

"Easy, easy," Buffy said. "We're just trying to learn more about you all."

Jaarak waved a large arm. _"I've nothing to say to you. Go and learn what you can while bleeding this world of its people and honor."_

_"Should we ask if they've seen Rorworr, father? They understand us. Most outsiders don't bother to learn our language."_

_"I will not speak to them, and neither will you, Woorwill! I'll not allow it."_

"Who's this Rorworr?" Vance asked.

Woorwill's eyes lit up. _"Oh, he was the greatest! He's led hunting parties through the Shadowlands, and even fought against outsiders! Slavers...like...like you probably are. He's taught me a lot. He said I could grow up to be as strong as him, and that I'd fight you, too. I will, too. I will!"_

"I take it he's missing?" Buffy asked.

Woorwill nodded. _"Yes, for ten days now. He went down in the Shadowlands and hasn't been seen since."_ The younger Wookie sighed. "_I hope he's okay. Those slavers are tough but I know Rorworr would go down fighting! But he can't die, he's too strong to just------"_

Jaraak yanked on his son's arm and shouted at the party. _"You are outsiders, and your kind have done more damage here then any one of you could ever hope to fix! You taint us and bring out the worst in everything. You will get no respect from me. Come, Woorwill, we're heading home while we still have one."_

He took his son by the paw and dragged him off, leaving the group exchanging glances. "For some reason, I figured this place would be a little friendlier," Buffy noted.

Faith sniffed. "Guess it doesn't matter what species it is, there's always some assholes in the bunch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Canderous and Carth arrived twenty minutes earlier, neither happy with the situation but realizing their choices were limited. The group were soon led to a walkway leading to a large wooden elevator. The Wookie there glared at them. "_I am Gorwooken,"_ he introduced himself. _"Chuundar has told me to lead you down to the Shadowlands. I will warn you there are creatures there even the strongest of us are wary of facing. Many have gone into the Shadowlands and few have returned."_

"Any other…ah, outsiders go down there?" Buffy asked.

"_Only those Chuundar has allowed,"_ Gorwooken stated. _"And the Hairless One. He has lived there for many years. He respects us as we do him although he is…strange."_

"Sounds like my kinda guy," Faith noted with a smile.

The group boarded the elevator and Gorwooken began to lower it. It took almost half an hour for it to enter the Shadowlands and the light dimmed more and more as they headed down. By the time they reached the bottom, it was as if it was the dead of night, the shadows of the trees barely visible. The group exited the elevator, Carth and Canderous in the lead. The Mandalorian flicked a light attached to his rifle to allow some illumination as they carefully made their way into the dark forest.

Bastila's face was concerned as she looked about. "This place is so alive…it is difficult to focus through the Force."

"Oh, good, not just me," Buffy remarked, one hand on her lightsaber. Faith was behind her, one hand holding a vibroblade, the other a blaster. She started and spun around at a sound behind her. She saw a spider-like creature crawl up a tree and rustle in the branches. "Now I'm really reminded of back home," she remarked.

Carth shook his head. "This isn't good. I'm betting that Chuundar sent us down here just to get rid of us."

"Way ahead of you on that one," Buffy said. "But then, a trap's only a trap if you're not expecting it. As long as we know what's going on, we won't fall-----"

She broke off as she bounced on something and fell back. Vance managed to catch her, confused as there was nothing before her. There was a crackling of energy and suddenly the air before them shimmered to reveal a Mandalorian in full armor. Two more materialized right beside him, all aiming rifles at the group.

Before they realized it, the crew was surrounded as nearly a dozen Mandalorians appeared around them as if from thin air. All of them were aiming their weapons, making it clear they were ready to fire if any of the Jedi moved. The group found themselves back to back as they tried to figure out options.

Vance glanced at Buffy. "Do you just plan these ironic comments?"

As Buffy glared at him, Canderous sneered at the Mandalorians. "Stealth suits, eh? You probably spend your time hunting the Wookies who come down here, selling some and killing the rest." He shook his head. "Am I the only one with a sense of honor anymore?"

"Actually," a dry voice echoed in the darkness. "They're with me."

The group looked up to see a squat man in a blue coat, white cowl and goggles step forward, a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, you've gotta be shitting me!" Faith yelled.

The man's smile grew. "You've led me on a nice little chase. But no one gets away from Calo Nord in the end."


	3. Chapter 3

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book IV: Kashyyk

By Michael Weyer

"How in all the HELLS did you get off Taris alive, Nord!" Canderous demanded.

The bounty hunter just smirked. "Three words, Canderous. I'm. A. Professional."

"Got three words for you, too," Buffy snapped. "But Bastila would be pissed if I said them out loud."

Carth was gazing warily at the Mandalorians around them. "I'm surprised, Nord. From what I've heard, you work alone."

"I do," the bounty hunter stated. "But in this case, I felt some backup was needed. It just so happens that these Mandalorian mercenaries were already here, working for Czerka. All it took was a cut from the bounty I'll be getting on you and they were willing to help out."

Vance licked his lips. "Don't suppose there's any point in trying to offer you more, is there?"

Nord shook his head. "Sorry, kid. This is about my rep more than the cash. I'm going to need to protect it, after all. Now, as I'm sure you're aware, you're surrounded and the slightest move against us is going to end up with all of you blasted."

"Isn't that what you're going to do anyway?" Faith snapped.

"Not if your friend goes with me," Nord said, nodding to Bastila. "Lord Malak is paying me double if she's in good shape."

Bastila's face was set in a hard expression. "I would rather die."

Nord sighed. "They always have to do it the hard way…" He shook his head as he pulled out his blasters. "Come with me and I'll be satisfied just leaving your friends here with no weapons. Make this difficult and…" He let his voice trail off, the threat evident.

Buffy shook her head. "You want her…you'll have to get us all, Nord."

The bounty hunter shrugged. "If that's the way it has to be…" He made a motion and the Mandalorians aimed their rifles carefully at the group…

Without warning, two of the Mandalorians spun around, facing each other and their rifles erupted at once. As everyone stared, baffled, rifles flew out of the hands of two other Mandalorians. They stared at their empty hands and that was the opening Juhani needed to strike out. Her lightsaber swung out to cut them both down and in seconds, the group was on the attack.

Faith was slashing out with her sword to knock a mercenary back as Carth fired at a pair. The Mandalorian's armor was tough, able to deflect a few blaster shots but the Jedi's lightsabers were a different story. Carth and Canderous found themselves falling back so the Jedi could take the lead, their sabers deflecting laser fire before cutting through armor and flesh.

Faith rolled to avoid a blaster bolt and found herself staring up into the muzzle of a blaster. Nord had it leveled at her forehead with a steady arm. He glanced up to see Buffy cut down the final Mandalorian and turn toward him, her face falling as she saw Faith on her knees with a gun to her head.

"All right!" Nord yelled, showing the slightest crack in his normally cool composure. "I don't know how you pulled that off but you try it again and she pays for it! I've got this on a hair-trigger so if anyone tries anything, I'll------"

He stopped in mid-sentence, letting out a small gasp. Faith automatically rolled out of the way but the blaster didn't go off. Instead, Nord stood, staring off. Then he looked down at the bar of green energy that was protruding out of his midsection. It was pulled out and Nord collapsed to his knees. He was staring down, a look of utter incomprehension on his face. He pitched forward and lay still.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief before becoming aware of the green lightsaber flashing behind the spot where Nord had stood. It was held by a black man dressed in non-descript brown robes. "Ah, the dammnable racket of battle!" he said in a gravely voice as he turned the lightsaber off and stepped forward.

He appeared to be in his 60's, going by the lined wrinkles on his face. He was completely bald with a goatee that was almost completely white. However, his body was still quite strong and athletic and showed little signs of the weakness of age. His eyes were dark and steady as they took in the group standing before him. "Well, well, well. To what do I owe the honor of such an interesting group of visitors?"

"Who the hell are you?" Faith demanded as she rose to her feet.

"Name's Jolee Bindo," the man responded in a friendly tone.

"A Jedi Master?" Buffy asked. "Here?"

Jolee grunted. "Don't coddle me, child. I'm no Jedi and I'm certainly not your Master. My days of glory are behind me. I'm just the crazy old man who lives in the woods."

"What are you doing here?" Buffy pressed.

Jolee glanced around. "I think it best we talk somewhere safer. We can leave these bodies to the scavengers. A lovely thing about Kashyyk, the forest takes care of its own waste." He started to walk off. "Come on, my home isn't far from here."

After a pause to look at each other, the group followed him. Faith and Canderous paused long enough to check the dead bodies and take a few weapons and other items. Faith's eyes lit up as she pulled a sizeable load of credits off of Nord's body. "This will be a help," she muttered as she stepped over the dead bounty hunter.

The walk wasn't too far as the group came to a small hut underneath a large fallen log. It was large enough for all of them to fit in and they had to admire how this stranger had managed to build his own furnishments into the wood. A large fire pit in the center allowed them to warm up. "You live here?" Vance asked with surprise.

"Yeah, I know. I used to fight the Sith, now look at me!" Jolee shook his head as he removed a pot from the makeshift stove and poured something into a dish.

"You fought the Sith?" Vance continued. "And you live down here?"

Jolee acted baffled. "Did I say anything about the Sith? You have good ears."

"What business of the Order brought you to this place?" Bastila asked, trying to sound assertive.

"The Order?" Jolee harrumphed. "The Order and I parted ways before you were born."

"Then you're not a Jedi?" Buffy asked. "Not sure I get it."

Jolee shrugged as he shifted some of the ingredients in his pot. "I follow the Jedi Way and defend myself with a lightsaber and the Force. I guess that makes me a Jedi in most people's eyes. The Council, however, would argue with that estimation, and so would I." He lifted a spoon to his mouth, tasted it and frowned. "Hmm…needs more rutmeg. I've seen my share of the dark and the light and both extremes annoy the hell out of me." He paused and looked up wistfully. "Of course, I have felt the rumbles of change…"

"You are difficult to deal with, and that worries me," Bastila admitted with concern.

His dark lips curled in a wicked smile. "Ah, and it makes you think that I may have the 'taint of the Dark Side' within me, doesn't it? Ooh, is that what you're wondering, huh? Ooh."

"I do not sense the taint of the Dark Side within you, old man," Juhani stated. "I sense you are a servant of the Light, whether you admit it or not."

Jolee gave her a kind smile. "I can assure you, madam, that I see more gray than dark or light. I'm just a stubborn old man, tired of the foolishness of others."

"About time I met a Jedi who's not hung up on all this Dark Side/Light Side stuff," Faith said. "Gets pretty tiring."

"It does, doesn't it?" Jolee noted dryly. He decided he instantly liked this feisty young lady. "I got a bit tired of the platitudes, the hypocrisy, holding to 'the Code' rather than letting people think for themselves." He looked to Bastila. "Sadly, it doesn't look like things have changed."

"You certainly don't act like any Jedi I've met. Then again, I've met very few that I didn't have to kill," Canderous said.

Blunt, and old enough to know how the universe really worked. Jolee decided this fellow wasn't all bad. "And you are quite unlike any Mandalorian I've run across, so that makes us even. For all you and I know, I may have had to fend off a few of your relatives."

"Then I hope they put up a worthy battle."

Bastila frowned and tried to get things back on track. "Well…we do have to thank you for your help."

"Just lucky you were in my neighborhood," Jolee responded. He turned away from the dish to face them. "So…exactly why are there a dozen Mandalorian corpses lying in my backyard who were trying to kill a group of people I don't know?"

Bastila pursed her lips. "I'm afraid that information is confidential. All I can say is that we are on a special mission from the Council and its success is vital to the safety of the galaxy."

Jolee just stared at her for a long moment. "You're one of Vrook's, aren't you?"

Bastila was thrown. "Um, yes, I did study under Master Vrook."

"_Master_ Vrook?" Jolee let out a bitter laugh. "Oh, stars, the Order must be in even worse shape than I thought."

Bastila sputtered, a sight that brought laughs to both Carth and Faith. Vance smiled himself before speaking. "We're looking for an ancient artifact. A Star Map."

"Padawan!" Bastila cried out at him.

"Ah, yes, of course," Jolee nodded. "I should have known. The Jedi wouldn't bother with some Wookies, of course not. You're here for the Map."

"You know of it?" Bastila asked with surprise.

Jolee let out a "harrumph" sound. "You live down here twenty years, you explore a lot. I've also talked a bit to the Wookies. Fascinating creatures. I like that they have little respect for bureaucracy."

"There's a rumor of a crazed Wookiee in the Shadowlands," said Buffy. "According to Chuundar, he's been killing other hunters."

"Mad with grief, perhaps, but not insane, and certainly no threat to his own kind. I helped him pass to the lower forests where only a Wookiee could follow. Now, I could take you there, but there's a barrier that...Well, you'll know it when you see it."

Vance frowned. "Is this related in any fashion to Rorworr?"

"That," Jolee said gravely, "is a matter that can only end in shame and sorrow. No, it isn't directly related. I see a lot down here, but I leave it to others to sort them out."

"You're not a terribly helpful sort, I see," Bastila said dryly.

"I wasn't aware I had to be," Jolee replied as he stared at her. "Look, events like these reveal much about the people involved. I'm well past that introspective tripe."

"Wise of you," Canderous said, nodding in salute. "Some things are best solved with your blade."

"Kashyyyk is an interesting place, more so than anyone suspects. If Czerka knew the half of it, they'd turn the place into a strip mine. The Wookiees have their legends that they were not always here, but it's more than that. The trees themselves are strangers."

Faith rolled her eyes and leaned in toward Buffy. "He's the black Jedi Gandalf."

"What I'm saying is that there are literally walls in your path, and that you won't find what you need without my help, and that help's got a price. You must do a task for me, and allow me to come with you. Do that, and I can remove certain barriers in your path."

"Come with us?" Vance asked. "As in just for this or...?"

Jolee shook his head. "How many kilometer-high trees can one see before one has seen enough? It's time for me to go, and I assume you got here with a starship." He moved back to his stove and kept working on his meal. "I've missed the vibration of deckplates under my feet and engine noise in my ears."

Looks passed among the crew. Carth shrugged. Faith's eyes lit up. Juhani regarded him with curiosity. Canderous kept a stern Pazaak face - so did Bastila. Vance and Buffy exchanged dubious looks.

"Let's say we agree," Buffy announced. "What exactly do you want us to do?"

"The Czerka Corporate hunters come down here, but they've mostly left me alone...until recently. A group of them set up camp northeast of here. Poachers is all they are. I'd like them removed. The captain of the lot is the one who's earned my ire. Mishandle my garden, will he?"

"Oh," Carth drawled, trying not to laugh. "The aged semi-Jedi wants us to chase the kids off his lawn."

"Why haven't you taken care of them yourself, old man?" said Canderous, inspecting that gigantic canon he carried into battle. "I'm certain you could have them fleeing for their miserable lives."

"Oh, I could, but we all know the deal Czerka has. Besides, they know who I am and will be expecting me to cause them trouble. I know this sounds absurd, but I'm old and entitled to work you around for a bit, as per the deal. And well, you could call it a test."

"So you want us to get rid of them?" Buffy asked.

Jolee nodded. "Yep. Without killing, I might add." His eyes twinkled. "Can't make it too easy for you, now can I? Now, go on, get to it!"

"Now?" Vance sputtered.

"Yes, now!" Jolee said. "Go, shoo and don't come back until you've done it!" He thrust out a hand and the entire group found themselves being pushed back as if by a cyclone wind. They fell outside as the door shut before them.

They tried to recover, Bastila appearing very put out by the treatment. Faith, on the other hand, was wearing a huge smile on her face as she spoke out in a loud voice. "I LIKE him!"


	4. Chapter 4

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book IV: Kashyyk

By Michael Weyer

"I keep expecting Treebeard to pop up," Buffy muttered as the group made their way through the forests. "Andrew would just love that."

Faith gave her a baffled look. "What are you talking about?"

"Lord of the Rings." Buffy frowned. "You never saw that?"

"I was in the slammer, remember?"

"Ooooh, yeah," Buffy said. "Forgot about that. I know it's a minor thing but I do regret I never saw how it all turned out."

"If I may interrupt," Bastila haughtily stated. "I would suggest the less talk, the less chance of drawing more attention to ourselves."

Faith just rolled her eyes at Buffy who suppressed a chuckle. They walked a few more steps before Juhani held up a hand. The Cathar's nose twitched as she gazed into the shadows ahead. "They are over that hill there," she said, nodding to it. "I sense..five in all."

Bastila stroked her chin. "Hmm…we shall have to handle this delicately. Perhaps if we circle around and pounce, give them a chance to see they are outnumbered…"

"Relax, Shan," Faith stated. "Me and B got this."

The Jedi stared at them. "I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"Now, no need to beg, it's undignified," Buffy said in a dry voice. "Don't worry."

"With you, I cannot help it," Bastila retorted.

"Chill, Shan," Faith said as they walked off. "We have black belts in thinking on our feet."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Bastila muttered as she watched the two young women march away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's the plan?" Buffy asked.

Faith shrugged. "We see when we get there. We can figure out if you need to use those Jedi wiles or if it's gonna get physical."

"Hmmm…" Buffy paused and smiled at Faith. "Speaking of getting physical…any boyfriends since you got in this galaxy?"

Faith gave her a bemused look. "B…I don't think we ever got as close in girl-bonding to swap tales of love lives."

"That'd be a no, then."

Faith snorted. "B, need I remind you just what type of folks hung around in Taris?"

"Sorry, sorry," Buffy said defensively. "Just forbidden from romance of my own so I have to live vicariously through others."

Faith smirked. "Tell you what. I get lucky, I'll rub it in your face as much as you'd like."

"Thanks, appreciate that."

They came to the small clearing where the five men in Czerka uniforms were working. One was wearing a darker suit with a cap, marking him as the commander. There were several containers of supplies along with four tripods, each holding what looked like a small radar dish turning around.

"Hurry up, you fools!" the commander was yelling at the others. "I want out of this hellhole as fast as possible!" He became aware of Buffy and Faith coming up and frowned at them. "What are you doing here? Who are you, another civil merchant like that coro-slime up on the docking ring? This is my territory. I don't make deals and I don't persuade easy, so go back topside. Mess with my profits, and I'll see you dead."

"I'm here at Chuundar's request," Buffy explained.

"He's got no authority with me. I'm with Czerka Corporation, and he's just some pet we keep so that the locals stay in line. As long as you don't get in my way, you can wander where you like. I've a job to do."

"Oh," said Faith dryly. "So, you're with the slaving operation?"

"What? No, I don't do much of that. It's too much of a headache. I'm in the business of harvesting animals. Some of the more exotic species have organs that can be removed and put to some surprising applications."

"Have you seen anything odd down here?"

The commander scoffed. "Aside from you? Besides any number of predators that can kill you in seconds? We've got a repulsor field to the east so not much passes through this valley now. We've set up those sonic emitters to keep the larger predators away. It's worked so far and makes the harvesting a lot easier. Permanent placing, too. We'll be fine for years."

Faith and Buffy exchanged a quick nod. Buffy moved a bit away so she was facing the emitters as Faith kept talking. "Listen, we're representing the interests of a Jolee Bindo."

"Oh, so that crazy old man is sending someone to do his dirty work, eh?" the commander sniffed. "Well, go back and tell him we have the right to be here!"

"I think the Wookies might argue that point," Faith said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Buffy concentrating on one of the emitters, the dish slowing to a stop.

The commander snorted. "Like those savages matter? The rights of a planet go to whoever can hold it, girl, remember that. We have the power, not them."

"Right," Faith said as she saw another emitter shut off. "That's why you're hiding behind these things."

"We are not hiding!" the commander yelled. "We are simply making sure we are not bothered while we do our work. So if you have nothing to say…"

"Sir!" one of the technicians yelled out. "We've lost the signals in the emitters!"

The commander's eyes widened in shock. "What are you…get them back on, dammit! If we don't have them back-------"

A loud roar filled the small valley and everyone looked up to see a lumbering shape headed toward them. The Czerka men immediately turned and fled. Their commander seemed ready to yell at them but upon seeing the flash of light on giant fangs, elected to follow his men's example.

Buffy and Faith immediately took off running, not wanting to be anywhere near whatever was coming their way. They found themselves back with the rest of the group, catching their breath. "What was that roar?" Juhani asked.

"No clue," Buffy admitted. "But it helped get the job done."

"We saw them rush by," Carth said as the group began to walk back to Jolee's home. "It sounds like a safe bet they won't be coming down soon."

"Let's get back to the old folk's home," Buffy stated. "Hopefully, Mr. I'm Not A Jedi will be a bit more open to helping now."

Jolee was sitting on a log outside his hut, eating from the bowl in his hands. He nodded to the group as they came up. "Back so soon?"

"We got rid of them for you," Buffy stated.

"Yes, you did," Jolee noted. "And I don't sense the taint of death around you. Interesting." He finished his meal and rose up. "Well, you kept your end of the deal so I'll keep my mine. I think you'll find some answers there. Including some of the ones you seek."

As he ducked inside, Buffy and Faith exchanged a look that related how much they hated the cryptic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked past the Czerka camp and deeper into the Shadowlands. Jolee was in front, appearing quite calm as if not at all bothered by the odd sounds and smells around him. After twenty years, he knew enough of this forest to know when trouble was coming and at the moment, it was pretty clear.

Vance leaned in toward Buffy and whispered. "What's your read on this guy?"

"I'm still figuring it out," Buffy whispered back. "I think he's trustworthy…but he definitely knows more than he's letting on. Whether it's about the Map or the planet, I don't know."

"I can tell neither of you has been polishing up the telepathy," Jolee suddenly stated. "I may be old but the ears are still sharp."

As Bastila followed, her foot hit something round and metal. She frowned and picked it up. It looked to be a droid's head, burn marks on the skin and wires flowing out of its broken neck. "Hmmm," she said as she fiddled with it. "This seems out of place."

"Let me see," Carth said, taking the head from her. He frowned as he reached in to play with the wiring. "Looks like its memory is intact…let's see if there's a record in here…"

There was a burst of static and then a man's voice came on. "..Don't like waiting here this long. Once Matton gets back we have to be going. I just don't get why Eli wanted us to come here…Oh, here he comes. Hey, Eli! Eli…what….wait…what are you…you bast-----"

There was the sound of blaster fire and then the recording ended. "Eli…" Juhani said in comprehension. "The shop owner who was keeping that Matton under his thumb…"

"Until Matton's crew got back," Buffy remembered, her face tight in rage. "That son of a bitch! He killed those people just to get some free work out of Matton!"

"Padawan, calm yourself," Bastila immediately said. "Remember, anger is the path to the Dark Side."

Jolee let out a loud snort that got her attention. "So the Council is still beating students with the idea that a natural emotional reaction will be their downfall? I'm quite happy I never finished my training."

Bastila frowned deeply. "I am attempting to give her and Vance the guidance they need to use the Force properly."

Jolee turned to face her. "I've lived in this place for twenty years. No Council, no Knights, no Masters, no one to help me train. Guess what? I manage the Force just fine. Training is good but I think you'd be amazed at how well one can do when they're allowed more free rein."

Bastila shook her head. "I disagree. We need to keep the training tight or else we shall lose more to the Dark Side."

"As I recall, Revan and Malak had more than enough training," Jolee dryly noted. "Didn't really help keep them out of the Dark Side, now did it?"

"How do you know about them?" Carth interjected. "I thought you've been living down here for twenty years."

"I do go topside now and again," Jolee said. "The Wookies know a lot more of what's going on in the galaxy than they're given credit for. I heard enough to know that those two are a good example of how too much control can be a bad thing."

Bastila sniffed. "I do not think you are in a place…"

Jolee turned and marched away. "I believe it's just around this next corner here." Bastila was left sputtering at being insulted in such a fashion. The others all snickered as they followed them away.

They came to a large repulsor field that was shimmering with purple energy. "There, you see?" Jolee stated. "Beautifully subtle, isn't it? At least, compared with the rest of the trash Czerka's dumped down here. Only been here a short while, or the Wookiees would have disabled it. They wouldn't have had an easy time of it, though."

"Why put it here?" Vance asked.

"Probably to block things larger than katarn, making it easy for Czerka to plunder uninterrupted. It's all very calculated, very precise." He knelt over it. "Now how did those Czerka engineers do it? Ah-ha!" The purple field wavered before fading away entirely. Jolee motioned the others to follow. "Keep moving, folks. These are the most dangerous depths of Kashyyyk."

The group took the hint and pulled out their various weapons. They made their way through the forest which now seemed much darker. They hadn't gotten far when they saw the body of a Wookie lying on the ground with a blaster mark across his chest. Vance frowned as he knelt by and picked up a piece of metal. "Looks like part of a blaster casing," he muttered. He held it up to study it and his frown deepened. "From a bowcaster."

"A Wookie did this?" Juhani gasped.

Buffy was by the other Jedi, studying the body and finding a datapad. Bringing it on, she looked at the contents and let out a deep sigh. "Before you start handing out a eulogy, I don't think this guy deserves pity. Meet Rorwoor."

"The Wookie who went missing?" Faith asked.

"Yeah," Buffy said sourly as she rose up. "And it doesn't look like he was nearly the hero they thought he was. This is a contract between him and Czerka regarding the sale of a batch of young Wookies."

Carth's eyes widened. "He was selling out his own people!" He shook his head. "Even a Mandalorian wouldn't stoop that low!"

Canderous smirked. "Why, Carth, that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say about my people."

"Don't quote me on it."

"Looks like another Wookie found out about the deal and decided to get some payback," Faith noted.

"We'll figure the specifics out later," Buffy said as she put the datapad away. "Come on, let's find this map."

They didn't have to look too far. Jolee led them back up a forking path. The faint outlines of ancient ruins far in the distance seemed to beckon to them.

"Those look a lot like the style we saw on Dantooine," Vance said. "That Star Map has to be there."

"Oh, it's there," Jolee said. "Accessing it might be a different matter."

A hole in the right wall was blocked with a mess of crumbled stone and jungle overgrowth, easily cut away with lightsabers and moved with hands. By the light of sabers they entered a large clearing. Standing in the middle of it was a large raised platform with a console. Next to it was a device the Jedi recognized as matching the same device on Dantoine that had held the Star Map.

"Still standing after all these centuries?" Vance whistled. "Whoever built these things built them to last."

"Life forms detected. Determining parameters. Initiating neural recognition." Everyone started at the strange voice that spoke out of thin air. Standing on the dais was the image of a strange creature. The shape of its body was vaguely humanoid, with a teardrop shaped head and eyestalks . Its three-fingered hands gestured and waved.

"Yes, there's the thing," Jolee said. "Obstinate machine. I've no doubt it holds what you seek, but good luck in getting it operational"

"Primary neural recognition complete," the hologram said in a dry voice. "Preliminary neural match found. Greetings!"

"Match found! What the...?" Jolee shook his head in disbelief. "All I got when I tried was some muttering about rejected patterns!"

"Begin socialized interface Awaiting instructions. This terminal has not been accessed for quite some time."

"Who has last tried to access this installation?" Buffy asked.

"Three attempts at access by the Wookiee Freyyr. One hundred forty-two attempts at access by human Jolee Bindo. Last successful attempt 4.3 years prior to current date."

"One hundred and forty-two times?" Faith couldn't suppress a chuckle. "Persistent. I knew I liked you."

"Well, there wasn't much else to do here," admitted Jolee.

"We've questions about this installation," Buffy said. "What is its purpose?"

"The original purpose of this installation was to monitor planet-wide agricultural reform. Malfunction occurred 241 years after last Builder communication...29,642 years before current Republic standard."

"That would fit with the data we gathered in the Dantooine ruins," Bastila said.

"Speculation: This planet's resources were insufficient to sustain levels of production. It can be theorized that produce was being exported to supply a larger demand. It can also be theorized that the super-growth of Kashyyyk's forests can be directly linked to the malfunction, as well as hastening evolution of both native and bio-seeded species."

Jolee whistled. "So, there is something to those old legends after all. Doubt any Wookiee would truly believe it."

"Why have you acknowledged us?" Buffy asked.

"Error. Subject displays unfamiliarity to environment. Behavioral reconfiguration will be needed before access. I am sorry. I did not mean to confuse you. I will answer questions to the best of my programming limitations. Likelihood of restriction by previous user 100."

"Previous user?" Juhani stroked her chin.

"The date sounds about right if we're talking Revan," Carth said.

"Couldn't have been Czerka," Jolee said. "This would have had to be installed in the strictest secrecy."

"Again, sounds like Revan," Carth said.

"We seek the Star Map," Vance said.

"Accessing. Yes, I have found a Star Map in my original system memory. Access is restricted. Your request requires additional security parameters. There are measures available. Personality profiling will verify the basic structure of your conscious mind. I use a retro-adapted holocron interface. I have been programmed with a limited field of knowledge and must restrict access to those fitting the pattern."

"Who are you comparing us against?" Buffy asked.

"That information is not accessible. It is a pattern I have been given as a baseline for security access."

Buffy and Vance looked to each other and nodded. "Begin this evaluation," Buffy said.

"A suggested situation: You and a member of your party - say this Zaalbar fellow - are imprisoned. If you both claim innocence, you both get one year. If he accuses you of the crime, and you claim innocence, you get five years while he goes free. If you accuse him and he claims innocence, then you go free and he gets five years. Accuse each other, and you both get two years."

"How do you know about Zaalbar?" Faith demanded.

"This unit has many information-gathering abilities. Please answer."

"I trust Zaalbar," Vance said. "He wouldn't accuse me to save his skin, and I'd not accuse him to save mine."

"Incorrect: If you turn on him, you risk two years or none at all. If you rely on loyalty, you risk one year or five. Loyalty is dangerous. Your companion could benefit by turning on you. Zaalbar's family is mired in treachery. What loyalty do they know?"

"Well, that's our final answer," Buffy interjected.

"You cannot refuse. Evaluation must continue. You must match the pattern in memory - your memory. I must demand honest acceptance of proper behavior. That is a condition of my programming."

Vance rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, continue."

"Your answer does not match the profile that is contained within my database. Here is your next question: You are at war with a fierce and determined enemy. Your intelligence intercepts communications that tell of an attack to one of your cities in a week. The decrypted communication also reveals a significant weakness in your enemy's forces and a window for exploitation will occur in ten days. Should you evacuate the civilians in the city, you will reveal that you have exploited the enemy's codes and they will surely compensate for any weaknesses that they had in their systems. Should you fail to warn the city, millions will die. How would you proceed?"

Buffy opened her mouth but Vance put a hand on her shoulder. His brow was furrowed as he spoke. "I let the attack happen and use it to rally the people against the attack."

Canderous nodded with a grim smile. "Very good. A strategy to make Mandalore proud."

Buffy glared at Vance. "Excuse me? What the hell kind of…"

"Analyzing…correct. You have correctly answered the coded response. The Star Map is yours. This unit has fulfilled its function and will shut down." The hologram faded as the large metal cocoon opened to reveal another Star Map.

Vance gave Buffy and Bastila a defensive look. "I just got the feeling this thing would go for the kind of answers Revan and Malak would give."

Bastila pursed her lips. "I am not happy with your methods…but it did give us the results we wanted."

"Well, well," Jolee said as he took in the shimmering map. "So this is it? You talk so much about the Dark Side, Bastila. This thing is crawling with it. I wonder if that's the reason the wildlife here has mutated the way it has."

Vance was pulling out a recorder to take an image of the Star Map. "We can worry about that later," he stated as he moved around to get all angles of the globe. "For now, we'd better get back and piece this with the section of the Map we found on Dantoine to figure out where we're going next."

"Not so fast," Faith interjected. "We still got to handle this whole Chuundar/Czerka mess before we can get off this planet."

"Then let's find this 'mad one,'" Carth said. "Before he----"

Suddenly, a gray-furred, disheveled Wookiee barged into the clearing, brandishing a double-edged vibroblade. _"More of you Czerka core-rats! Is even the heart of Kashyyyk not free from your kind?"_

"Damn," muttered Jolee. "After all this time, he's almost feral." He shouted to the Wookiee. "Calm yourself, Freyyr. It's Jolee. Don't you remember me?"

"Freyyr?" Buffy stared at Jolee, jaw open. "Wait a minute…the 'mad one' is Zaalbar's dad?"

Jolee frowned with seemingly honest confusion. "Didn't I mention that?"

"No, you did not mention that!"

With a roar, Freyyr swept out his paw, knocking Jolee back. The black man landed on his back and hissed in pain. "Well, this could prove difficult," he muttered as the enraged and armed Wookie headed toward the group with madness in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book IV: Kashyyk

By Michael Weyer

Buffy had never gotten the opportunity to see a Wookie in a full-on rage. It was a much more intimidating experience than she had expected. She was barely able to duck the swing of his blade as he went at the group. Carth and Canderous pulled up their blasters to aim at him but Vance waved them back. "We don't want to hurt you!" he yelled at the Wookie.

Freyyr snarled. _"Lies! Outsiders always lie! Corrupt! Destroy!"_

"We came with your son!" Buffy yelled back. "Zaalbar!"

Freyyr halted, his blade held high over his head. _"My…son? My boy still lives? And he's made friends of outsiders? Is he a slave?"_

Buffy shook her head, glad to see he was listening. "No…no, he swore a life-debt to me and my friend, Vance."

_"A…life-debt?"_ Freyyr lowered the blade, frowning. _He sees something of worth in you both. I will listen...cautiously. Gullibility has harmed me in the past. If I had seen through Chuundar's lies, he would be exposed as a slaver."_

"Can...Can you tell me what happened with Zaalbar?" Buffy carefully asked.

_"Zaalbar is a bright lad, always has been. He learned Chuundar was dealing with Czerka, leading them to our hunting parties and blaming their disappearances on the dangers of the Shadowlands. Zaalbar was crazed when he found out. He attacked his brother with his claws. I thought he had gone mad - shed his honor."_

"So you exiled him." Faith hadn't meant to say it with such accusation but it came out that way. Thankfully, Freyyr didn't seem too upset by it.

_"The failure to see treachery was mine. When my sons fought, I followed tradition and believed the elder boy. But less than a season after that, Chuundar started spreading rumors that I had also gone mad. His Czerka allies tried to kill me. I had to flee for my life."_

"That's when I found him," Jolee explained. "I helped his pursuers lose him for a moment, helped get to safety down here."

_"I am sorry for attacking you, but it has been so long since I have offered my trust or accepted that of another."_

"The more I hear of Chuundar, the more I would like to expose him for the dishonorable creature he is," Juhani said.

_"Chuundar is powerful, especially surrounded by his Czerka allies, but there is a chance I could appeal to the traditions of our people. It will take much to convince my people that they have been lied to."_

"What would it take?" Bastila asked.

Freyyr thought briefly before speaking. _"Bacca's blade. Bacca was a great warrior who united our tribes and people. During his hunt, he found a crashed starship, our first hint of outsiders. He was a cautious old wook, fearing the taint of invaders. Constructing a great vibroblade from the wreckage, it has long symbolized our independence. Only destined leaders have held it."_

"Where could we find it?" Buffy asked.

_"It was damaged long ago in a ritual battle. Chieftain Rothrrrawr fought the Great Beast, his arrogance outstripping his ability. The blade was broken, stuck inside the Beast. Our tales say the Gods took it because we had become undeserving. The hilt remains with Chuundar..."_

"So, find the blade and you've got yourself a way to rally the people," Carth noted. "Why do I think it's not going to be that easy?"

"Because you've been hanging me too long," Buffy answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Freyy's directions, the group made its way to the ceremonial site. The area seemed to be circular, like some sort of arena with a large stone tablet nearby. Vance rubbed the dust off it and read

"The beast comes when summoned, if you are generous. It comes to battle, if you are worthy and wise. It grants you glory, if you are fearsome and brave. Feed the beast and it will heed your call. Take the vipers from their lair and hang them from above. Let blood scent the ground of our ancestors."

"Instructions on how to bring about painful death," Faith noted. "How considerate."

Vance checked out the vines. "These look strong enough to hold one of those spiders. Maybe the scent will bring this thing out."

Bastila frowned. "I am not sure if…"

Buffy was already moving, her lightsaber flashing on as she vanished into the bushes. There was a flash and a squeal and she came back, dragging a spider behind her. Jolee chuckled. "Nice to see the Jedi haven't quashed her spirit yet." Bastila merely sighed as she and Vance set the spider on the vine and hung it up.

The group waited a few minutes as the scent of blood and flesh wafted through the air. The silence of the Shadowlands was interrupted by the rumbling of hard footsteps. A monstrous creature burst from the shadows into the clearing. Brown and greasy, it had spikes growing out of its backbone and a strange set of teeth coming out of the corners of its mouth. Large limbs were ended with sharp claws that may have poison in them. From its back was a shiny piece of metal embedded in its skin.

"Great stars!" Bastila gasped. "A terentatek!"

Buffy knew of these monsters from the Jedi archives. There were creatures of the Dark Side, with poison in their veins and skin as hard as rock. "Go for the legs!" Carth yelled. He, Canderous and Faith moved up and opened fire. The creature roared in pain as a shower of blaster bolts struck its legs, which were far less armored than its main body. It stumbled and fell to its knees on the ground.

Instantly, the Jedi were on it, lightsabers out and slashing. They went at it from all side, the various colors of their blades lighting the dim forest as they hacked away. Finally, with a loud gasp, the terentatek went down, expelling foul gas from its pores.

"Well," Jolee gasped. "Nice to know…after twenty years…the planet still has some surprises."

Vance wrinkled his nose at the foul smell as he reached over to grab the broken blade. He tugged on it, gritting his teeth as he tried to get it out. Faith brushed past him, grabbed the hilt and with little effort, pulled it out of the monster's body. "Here ya go," she said, tossing it to him.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Sure, rub it in."

Vance held the blade up, admiring its design. "Wow, this is impressive."

"The Wookies do take pride in their craftsmanship," Jolee noted. "Yet another reason I like them. A shame the Order wouldn't accept any."

That surprised Faith. "Why not?"

"They are too emotional," Bastila stated. "Their rage can get the best of them. Zaalbar is proof of that. If they cannot maintain emotions, they cannot be trained to use the Force."

Juhani's yellow eyes narrowed at her. "My people have difficulty with our emotions," she hissed. "I know the touch of the Dark Side. Are you saying I should not be with the Order?"

"She's got a point," Buffy intoned. "I don't have to tell you what kind of an attitude I had when you started training me, Bastila. Why should the Wookies be different?"

Bastila licked her lips, realizing she was getting on a dangerous thread. "I simply mean that the Jedi way is not…proper for Wookies. We are ambassadors for the Republic at times. It is required that we be…" She thought for the right words. "Presentable."

Canderous let out a loud laugh. "Ah, I knew it! Underneath all that fancy talk, you Jedi have as many prejudices as any other species!"

Bastila sputtered. "It is not prejudice, it is…"

"Bullshit," Faith spat. "You don't think Wookies would fit in with the great picture you like to paint. Just admit it!"

"Hey," Carth interrupted. "As much as I enjoy seeing Bastila taken down a few pegs, maybe we oughta continue this somewhere less dangerous?"

Buffy nodded. "You're right. Let's get this back to the Big Chief. He can decide what to do next."

Freyyr's eyes lit up as he saw them return with the blade. _"This…this is something I never thought I'd live to see!"_ He held the blade up and nodded to them. _"My thanks, outsiders. I see now you are worthy of my son's debt to you. Now, I must return. It is time to take back what is rightfully mine and send these slavers where they belong!"_

"We'll be helping you," Buffy said. "But we have a couple of things to take care of first…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They made a quick stop at Jolee's home where the aged Jedi packed a small bag of items. "Here we go," he said as he walked with them. "Nothing really to keep. I figure the Wookies might want to use this place for a haven for trips in the future. I always try to be considerate to others."

The trip back up took a bit longer but eventually, the group returned to the wooden walkways of the village. It took a short time to get back to the main village and the home of the Keeper of the Laws.

"_Outsiders,"_ Worroznor stated. _"Why have you returned to me?"_

"We've got something you may want to hear about," Faith said as she took the bolt casing they had found and handed it to him.

Worrroznor looked over the bolt casing. _"It is Jaraak's. The family insignia is there. How did you get it?"_

"We found Rorworr's remains in the Shadowlands. That casing was from the bolt that likely killed him." Carth explained.

_"Oh my, very distressing. It would seem that Jaraak had a hand in his death, then. I can't ignore this. Wait here, outsiders, while he is fetched. I hope he can explain this. I really do."_

It wasn't long before Woorwill and Jaraak were brought before Worrroznor, standing in the open room in his home. Woorwill was confused and frightened, while Jaraak looked tired and downcast, expecting what was to come.

_"Jaarak, you know why you have been summoned here," _Worroznor said in an official tone_." As Holder of the Laws, I ask you to explain. Do...do you recognize this bowcaster bolt casing?"_ Worrroznor asked.

The Wookie sadly nodded. _"The casing is mine. It bears my family runes, and markings for the creatures I killed."_

"Yours?" Juhani asked. "Then…"

"Jolee was correct," Bastila said with a sigh. "This can only end in sorrow."

_"On Rorworr's body? He is dead? It can't be!" _Woorwill seemed shocked at the news.

_"Don't listen to him, Woorwil," _Jaarak barked_. "Outsiders only lie when their mouths are open. Didn't I teach you?" _He faced the group again. "_I won't answer. I can't answer. Must my son be here to see this?"_

_"Woorwill was Rorworr's student. Since Rorworr has no family, he is allowed to stand here."_ Worrroznor seemed exasperated. _"Jaraak, please speak. If you are guilty, it means death and this outsider inherits your possessions. Do you wish that?"_

"Is there no alternative to death as a punishment?" Vance asked.

_"If there were mitigating circumstances, perhaps another punishment could be considered. It depends on what was behind it."_

"Good thinking," Carth said, pulling the datapad from his bag. "Jaarak didn't murder without reason. Take it. Show it to the judge."

Jolee warned, "I urge you caution. This may seem like the right path to follow, but you don't know these people as I do."

The elder Wookie took the datapad and read its contents. His eyes widened withshock and then sadness_. "This is a failure of honor. It is very serious. Jaraak, are there any factors to be aware of?"_

The older Wookiee shook his head. _"I killed Rorworr. I will accept whatever punishment is given, Holder. It is better if my honor alone it tainted."_

Woorwill shook his head, his face marked in shock and betrayal. _"Why did you do it, father? Why? Rorworr was a hero!"_

_"You only need to know that I did it. The reason is not important. Woorwill, I am sorry."_

"Uh-huh," Faith said, moving forward. "I'm not letting you take the fall for that guy!" She held the datapad up. Rorworr was dealing with slavers. Carth and Juhani found the slaver contract on him. Woorwill was going to be the next one he sold to Czerka!"

_"What are you talking about?"_ Woorwill howled. _"That's not...it can't be."_

_"Don't do this," _Jaarak pleaded_. "Rorworr was admired. They need to believe in him. I am old and unimportant. Let Woorwill and the other children have their hero. Don't listen to the outsider's lying, please."_

The younger Wookie was looking at the datapad and the others could see the shock as something within him died. _"It…it's true…All those others…my friends…He was only teaching us so he could…sell us at better prices…"_

Jaarak gave a huffing sigh. _"I'm sorry, Woorwill. I never wanted you to know. So much is against us. You need someone to look up to. I couldn't let him betray you...betray us all. Outsiders are a threat by themselves. We don't need traitors of our own."_

_"In light of this, Jaarak, you are declared innocent and shall be released."_ He turned to the party. _"Well, I must say you are the first outsiders I have been glad to know. You have surprised me. Perhaps some of you are indeed capable of honor."_

"It feels like the right thing to do," Bastila said. "But to destroy a hero..."

"What's gonna happen?" Faith asked.

Worrroznor patted her shoulder gently. _"It will cause a stir, and much pain. But it will pass in time. We will be disappointed in him, but we've other enemies to face. You are strong and good - all of you."_

"Ah, a painful end," said Jolee. "But perhaps it was the only way. We shall see..."

The door burst open and a flushed Wookie entered. _"Freyyr has returned! He carries Bacca's blade and is on his way to confront Chuundar!"_

The entire hut was emptied in seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crew pushed their way into the Chieftan's hall. Worrroznor led them to the Chieftain's Hall and threw open the doors. It was a deadly stalemate now, Chuundar and his Czerka guards on one end, Freyyr and his supporters on the other. Zaalbar and Mission hung in the middle.

_"And your clan of outsiders comes as well?"_ Chuundar shook his fist at them. _"Everyone is here now! Quite a reunion!"_

_"Yes, my son," _Freyyr barked_. "By the blade of Bacca's sword, I've come to end your treachery. No more will you sell your own people!"_

_"You've the blade, father? Hah! So what? I have the hilt, held by each true High Chieftain in recent memory. Even you claimed it was all-important. We have our ancient trinkets, and who will the people follow? You? You are old and weak!" _

Zaalbar blocked both of them with his body, shoving the apart before blows could start. _"Shut up, both of you! This will end now! I will not see Rwookrrorro suffer any more! Put down your blades NOW!"_

"Aw right! You tell 'em, Big Z!"

Chuundar holds the power here, Zaalbar," Canderous warned. "And if you overthrow Czerka here, they will return and will double their efforts to destroy you."

Vance stepped forward. "Zaalbar, you are someone of great conscience and honor," she said evenly. "And you may be right in saying there is no need for blood to be shed here."

_"We work together. It will be hard,"_ Zaalbar said. _"But I will not have us slaughtering each other when the true foes surround us! The fighting stops NOW!"_

Freyyr looked across at Chuundar. _"I have no desire to shed shared blood, Chuundar. Despite all you have done, you are still my son. Kashyyyk can grow stronger under our hands."_

Chuundar raised his blade. _"What does it matter? I have Czerka's support. You will all die!"_

_"Brother, NO!"_ Zaalbar stepped before Chuundar, blocking his strike at Freyyr. He shoved Chuundar back, but he needed a weapon!

From the corner of his eye, he saw Mission pull her vibroblade. Like a single mind in two bodies, she threw the blade to him and he caught it. They had done this so often on Taris, it was as natural as breathing. It was barely a large dagger to him, but a weapon enough.

The room was filled with violence in seconds. Faith, Carth and Canderous didn't bother with their blasters but went for hand-to-hand. The Slayer was right in her element as she savaged a pair of Czerka guards with kicks. A Wookie lunged at her but she managed to knock its knees out from under him and kick him in the back of the head. The creature was only stunned but Canderous was there with a mighty double-fisted blow to send him down.

The Jedi were cutting the Wookies loyal to Chuundar down, the creatures thrown by their lightsabers and Force abilities. In the middle, Chuundar and Freyyr dueled. The Chieftan struck his father with a backhand and made to stab at him.

_"Father!" _Zaalbar roared as he attacked his brother. Zaalbar savagely backhanded Chuundar. Chuundar swiped back, gashing Zaalbar's arm. Zaalbar swung back with his fist and blade with all the savagery and rage brought on by his long years of exile. His mind went blank, and he was dimly aware of Chuundar's face before him.

He grabbed Chuundar by the shoulders and threw him against the wall, continuing his savage assault. Chuundar made a couple attempts to strike back, and Zaalbar was wounded in several places. It didn't even register with him. The pain of his body and the pain of his heart fused together.

Chuundar gasped as Zaalbar's hands clenched around his throat. He had realized too late how far he had pushed his brother. The pain of the long exile was getting to Zaalbar and making him lose himself in a full on rage. The false chieftan gripped Zaalbar's hands, trying to pry them off but it was as if they were made of solid steel. His eyes bugged out and his breaths became chokes. Zaalbar's face was marked in fury as he kept choking the life out of the greatest betrayer his people had known.

With a final rattle of breath, Chuundar gasped and then slumped. Zaalbar kept choking under he heard the crush of his brother's windpipe Only then did he let go. Chuundar's body slumped to the ground, eyes open but unseeing. Zaalbar heaved with breath and turned to see his father standing before him. He became aware that the battle was over, the Czerka men and Chuundar's followers dead or badly injured.

"_Father…"_

The elder Wookie held up his hands. _ "My son is no mad-claw! Let it be known to all!"_

"_Father…I grieve with you."_

_"Zaalbar, my son. I am truly sorry. You have suffered a great wrong, a great shame. I was blind. I have no excuse."_

_"I can forgive, Father. I have learned much over the years."_

"What will be done about the slavers?" Buffy asked.

_"We will fight them. It will be difficult, but they shall not take another of my people without bloodshed. I'll send my best climbers to other villages to rally a defense. We must guard against this happening again." _Freyyr nodded to the crew. _"Your kind will be the only outsiders welcome here for some time. It will be a change for the better, I think."_

Mission walked up to Zaalbar. "I'm gonna miss you, Big Z, but this is your home and family. I wish you all the best."

_"Mission, I…"_

Mission frowned. "Wait…you're not staying?"

_"Returning home has lifted a great weight from my mind...but it has been painful as well."_

_"You have a place at my side, Zaalbar,"_ Freyyr said. _"I would be honored if you would take it."_

After a pause, Zaalbar shook his head. _"I cannot. Not yet. I'm just used to being free, and not just from the slavers. And I have a life-debt to honor. Now that my life is truly my own, honoring that agreement is all the more important."_

Freyyr beamed with pride_. "Listen to my son! His insight humbles me. Take that good judgment with you, and all the stars will come to revere Wookie wisdom!"_

Faith fixed Bastila with a look. "Something to think about, isn't it?"

The Jedi just glared at her while her Padawans snickered behind her.

"_I have one request, Father."_ Zaalbar said._ "I request to carry Bacca's Sword."_

_"Well, Zaalbar, that is quite a request. I am tempted to say no, but perhaps I should consider it an investment. Do you realize what this means? It is the legacy of our people, held by chieftains and future chieftains."_

_"I understand, Father. And I will return with it in hand when this quest is over."_

_"My son shall carry Bacca's Sword!" _He handed the sword to Zaalbar, beaming with pride. _"Carry it with pride and wield it with honor. We await your return."_

"Speaking of return," Carth announced. "I think it's time we got going before the revolution gets into full swing."

"_Before you go," _Freyyr announced. _"I wish to say this. You have returned to us our pride and honor. You have given us our hope back. You have given us the strength to strike back and take back our home. From this day forth, you are all considered honorary members of our tribe. You are each welcome to return at any time."_

"Thank you," Vance said, meaning it as he and the other Jedi bowed.

Freyyr turned to Jolee and smiled softly. _"So you finally leave us, Hairless One? The Shadowlands shall not be the same without you."_

"Ah, don't get maudlin," Jolee retorted. "That place was around a long time before me and it'll be around long after I join the Force. Feel free to use my place though."

"_We shall honor it as a memory of a great aid to us."_ Freyyr moved to exchange a long hug with his son and then nodded. _"Farewell and may the Great Spirts watch over you all."_

"With us, they'll need a lot of watching," Buffy joked as the group made to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was one more stop the group had to make as they made their way back to the docks. Eli was still at his station, that oily smile on his face as the other approached. "Ah, some of my favored customers. What can I…" The smile froze as Buffy brought out the droid head.

Oh, a droid head? Possibly Czerka surplus. Nothing of value..." Eli blanched. "

"Like hell that's Czerka surplus!" Matton's eyes went wide as he grabbed the droid head and examined it. "That's D-AO2, my ship's repair droid! Why was it in the forest?"

Jolee folded his arms. "I think you ought to listen to its last recording."

Faith pressed the playback. The last moments of the crew played through again, and the recording ended in a chilling staccato of screams and blaster fire.

The two men were frozen, Matton wide-eyed with shock, and Eli just a step away from cowering. Matton threw the droid head aside and lunged for Eli.

"You lied to me, you Hutt! You murdered my crew while I repaired your freighter and have the gall to keep me as a slave, lying and saying my crew jacked the ship without paying the bill!" He grabbed Eli by the lapels and slammed him against the landing strut.

"Well...that is...Oh, for all you know it's a fabrication! A good mechanic is hard to find, and..."

"Lying Jedi? I don't think so, Eli. I thought I owed you! You tricked them into the Shadowlands and killed them, didn't you?"

"Matton, this isn't…it was just business, I tell you!" Wrenching away in a panic, he darted off past the safe point, heading towards the Wookiee village and Shadowlands entrance. Jolee grabbed Matton and held him back as Eli vanished into the night.

"Let the natives or the Shadowlands take care of him. He's finished."

"They…they were my friends. I knew they had…and not…"He looked up. "But what will I do now?"

Faith looked around. "Well…the shop needs an owner and the Wookies could probably use someone mechanically inclined."

Matton thought about it and slowly nodded. "Yeah…yeah, I guess you're right."

Buffy leaned in, her voice dropping. "I'd recommend you find a place to stay out of sight the next few days. Things are going to get hot for Czerka around here."

Matton smiled. "Really? I think that's going to make some of the ground crew around here happy."

"If any Wookies find you, just tell them you're a friend of Zaalbar." With a final nod, Buffy turned as the group headed to the ship.

The four Czerka guards aimed their rifles as they came up. "Hold it right there," the leader said. "Chuundar said you don't get to leave."

"Well, Chuundar isn't saying much of anything now," Buffy happily noted.

The guard shook his head. "I'm still not authorized to-----"

A loud howl echoed through the forest, throwing everyone. The sound of blaster fire echoed from the far edge of the landing dock, followed by several screams. The guards immediately ran toward the source of the chaos as the crew exchanged smiles. "Well, the old clock on the wall says it's bout time we got going!" Buffy announced as they piled into the _Ebon Hawk. _Within minutes, the ship was rising up and taking off, leaving the hapless Czerka officials to deal with a full-scale Wookie rebellion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bastila sat in her small quarters, taking stock of the situation. Kashyyk had been a bit more complicated than she had expected, especially given Buffy and Vance's actions there. The presence of Jolee was also a complication she did not expect. However, they had gotten another piece of the puzzle so the mission was still in good shape.

She was looking over the Star Map on her datapad when the door opened and Jolee entered. She frowned. "Jolee? What are you doing here?"

The elder Jedi crossed his arms, a stern expression on his face. He wiggled his fingers and the door shut hard behind him. His eyes were cool as he looked at Bastila. "I want to talk to you about your Padawans."

Bastila frowned, trying to calm the stab of nervousness in her. "Buffy and Vance? Why? What about them?"

Jolee's face was still hard as he stepped forward. "I may have been a hermit, girl but do not ever think I am a fool. You know damn good and well what it is about them."

Bastila blanched and swallowed. "You….you know…"

Jolee leaned in, his eyes colder than ever. "So….like I said. We're going to have a nice…long…talk."

**Well, another book down and things are picking up. Next up is a trip to a famed desert planet where, as all KOTOR fans know, the most popular character of the game makes his appearance. **

**Coming next: Book V: Tattoine **


End file.
